Drabbles
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Every chapter is a little story about the gang, different characters and plot every time. Hopefully funny. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Ice Cream

So I decided to write a story of drabbles. I'll try to write one every week but with school coming up not sure if it will happen has often has I would like. So today's first chapter is a drabble called Ice cream so here it is hope you enjoy.

**Ice Cream**

"So one scoop of vanilla ice cream for Odie, chocolate with sprinkles fore Theresa, frozen yogurt for Neil, mint chocolate chip for Atlanta and Archie, butterscotch for myself and three scoops of banana nut ice cream for Herry. "

"Thanks Jay" the group of teens cried. They were all enjoying their ice cream when all of a sudden Neil stood up and screamed.

"What's wrong" Theresa asked urgently.

"There's a bug on my yogurt" Neil screamed

"I don't see a bug" Atlanta replied

"I think I ate it!" Neil shrieked looking paler by the second.

"I don't see what the problem is then" Archie said, a mouth full of ice cream.

"Well there was a bug on my…"

"Exactly" Archie interrupted "WAS a bug".

"But I need some medical attention, what if I die because of this, what if my perfect complexion is ruined! Noooooo!" Neil cried running off to the nearest pharmacy.

The team irrupted into a fit of laughter!

"That was hilarious" Atlanta said

"Nice holographic fly Odie, very realistic" Jay remarked

"Yes more ice cream for me" Herry cried cheerfully

Well that's it my first drabble. Hope you liked it! Should I bother writing a second one? Cause I have an idea but I just don't know if it's worth writing if no one's gonna read it. So R&R Thank you


	2. Quest

This chapter is dedicated to healme13, historiangirl and Honeygoddess57. Thank you so much for the reviews and support.

**Quest**

Odie, Herry and Neil were walking inside the New Olympus mall. They were on a quest. Odie had seen in the newspaper that a piece he had been looking for his laptop was on sale. Neil was tagging along because he NEEDED to go to the mall. He hadn't been in over a day! Herry on the other hand was looking for something he had seen in the background of a movie he had watched four weeks ago, late at night. He wasn't sure where it was sold, what color it was or what it did, but he needed it! First stop was the mini spa, then the hair salon, next the nail salon, the computer store and finally the make-up store.

"Gosh you'd think we were shopping with the girl with all these beauty products" Odie said sitting down on a bench.

"Umm Odie don't you mean the girls?" Herry questioned "And I thought you were the smart one!"

"Excuse me Herry, but I am the smart one, Atlanta wouldn't be caught dead shopping this much, therefore Theresa is the girl" Odie said smiling

"Wrong again Odie, Atlanta isn't the other girl in this problem, Neil is!"

"Hey" Neil shrieked

Odie and Herry were laughing when all of a sudden Herry bolted of the bench.

"The baby over there has what I want!" he cried

"What!?" Odie asked

"In his mouth, that blue thing" Herry continued

"The pacifier?" Neil asked laughing

"Well yeah, it looks cool." Herry said innocently

Well there it is! Hope you liked it R&R Thanks


	3. Conflict

So here is Chapter 3 not sure it's that good but I'm still going to post it. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in like forever. I've been so busy with school and homework. I'll try and post more soon hopefully. But for now here is chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT neither do I own any of the movies named in this fanfiction**

**Conflict**

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and the whole team was sitting in front of the television debating what to watch. Easy right. Think again. Neil wanted to watch some modeling. Odie the discovery channel, Archie skateboarding. Atlanta some snowboarding, Theresa reality tv, Jay the news and Herry… well he was undecided.

"Can we please watch modeling I need to know what's new and hot and what's not" Neil whined

"No" Archie and Atlanta protested loudly

"Fine" Jay said "If we can't watch a show, why not a movie"

Out came a roar of movie titles "Titanic, Harry Potter, Planet earth, The mighty ducks, Captain America, Hunger Games"

"Stop it" Jay screamed "Let's be civilized about this. Archie what type of movie do you want to watch?"

"Action" he replied eagerly

"Same" Atlanta agreed

"Finally, an agreement" Jay continued "Odie how about you"

"A documentary"

A round of groans was the response to Odie's suggestion

"Ok ok Neil you" Jay asked

"Oh um let's see a romantic chick flick or a dramatic chick flick"

"Me too" Theresa piped

"Ok" Jay said "Herry how about you"

"I don't know" he said "Wait I know the perfect movie we can all watch" he jumped up and screamed

"Really what is it?" Theresa asked

"You'll see" he said leaving the room to fetch the movie. He was back in second's.

"Close your eyes" he demanded "ok now open"

The title appeared on screen. It read "The Little Mermaid ll Return to the sea." Everybody stared at Herry/

"What" he asked innocently "It's got all we want: Romance between Ariel and Eric, drama when the evil ugly octopus freak of nature takes Melody away, Action scenes at the end and more drama when Melody runs away" he explained

"What about my documentary" Odie asked

"Ummm" thought Herry "Well there's a lot of fish and animals" he said nervously

Everyone continued to stare Herry but finally decided to watch it. Anyways what else was there to do.

**Well there it is. I'm still not sure I like it. Love it? Hate it? R&R Would love to know what you think. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks Love Humus and Peeta **


	4. Scandal

**Happy Turkey day! Hope everyone is going to stuff themselves well with turkey! ;) I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who reviewed and to Hermione And Ron2500 who gave me the idea. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Scandal**

Thanksgiving was Athena's favorite holiday. Jay and the others insisted that they could make the turkey dinner themselves this year. If they could save the world from Cronos, how hard could it be to roast a 25 pound turkey? Oh how Athena wished she wouldn't of accepted the offer of leaving.

Once out of the house, Jay took charge.

"Alright guys we have everything we need to make supper. I suggest we divide into groups to make thing move along faster." Jay said "Atlanta and Archie, you two work on dessert and setting the table, Herry, Neil and Odie, you three make the mashed potatoes, stuffing and the gravy. Theresa and I will work on the turkey.

And off they went. Everything was rolling smoothly. From the pumpkin pie to the golden yellow mashed potatoes, everything was perfect.

"Were done" Archie said

"So are we" agreed Odie

"And the turkey is now in the oven" said Jay

"Well there's no point in waiting around all afternoon, why don't we go for a walk in the park" Theresa suggested

Everyone agreed but Herry.

"Shouldn't someone man the house in case the oven catches fire or someone tries's to steal my precious... I mean turkey" Herry stuttered. "Granny taught me to never leave an oven unguarded.

Everyone stared at him like he was a nutcase, but finally agreed to let the weirdo do whatever he wanted to do.

"We'll be back in 2 hours, when the turkey will be ready" Jay said

Odie, still undecided if this was the best idea to HERRY, alone with FOOD. But was outnumbered and dragged outside the house. Herry settled down to watch the football game.

Around 6:00 o'clock the group returned from their walk to find the living room empty and the tv closed.

"Guess he's in the kitchen" Neil said

He walked in the kitchen and out came a high girly pitched scream. The gang ran into the kitchen to find it in complete disorder. The bowl's of mashed potatoes and stuffing were overturned and on the floor. The gravy boat was gravy-less. And the turkey was well… gone. The master mind behind this scandal was lying on the table. Sleeping, covered in pie crumbs and whipped cream.

"Pizza's sounding pretty good to me right now" Odie said

"Yeah, me too" agreed Archie

Hence why Athena now despised thanksgiving. She had to cook and fend off a hungry wild turkey loving Herry.


	5. Detention

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Wolflower40, who recently reviewed a lot of my chapters, which put me in a really good writing mood. So here is the next chapter for Drabbles. I wrote this during my French class today after a similar incident happened. Hope you enjoy. **

**Note: For the purpose of this story, Atlanta is in 10****th**** grade and the rest are in 11th. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own COTT**

**Detention**

"Mr. King, can you please take your seat, the bell has rung" … "Mr. King!"

Snickers were heard throughout Ms. Mckiel's 11th grade English class.

"Arch…" Herry managed to say before cracking up again. "Ms. Mckiel is talking to you."

"Yeah, one sec buddy" he responded absent mindly, staring out the window.

"Mr. King, I know you find it extremely interesting that the 10th grade girls are doing push-ups, but could you please pay attention to me?"

"What?" Archie asked looking dazed and confused.

"I said, pay attention, sit down and your detention is tonight at 3:40."

The class burst into laughter once again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Atlanta rushed to her locker to grab her board. It was Friday afternoon, which meant boarding then catching a movie with Arch. This week they were seeing Zombie Apocalypse 24. Stuff in hand she made her way to his locker. Rounding the corner, she saw Herry and Neil laughing hysterically, Jay and Odie snickering and Archie looking has if he could murder all four of them on the spot.

"Hey guys!" she said "Arch, you ready to go?"

"Ummm, well, I uhh… I've got other plans." He stuttered.

"Yeah, like what?" she asked evidently not buying it.

"Detention!" Neil screamed gleefully

"What? Why?"

"Umm…I was late for class." He said.

"Not buying it, you're never late" Atlanta said, defying him.

"A harpy ate my homework?" he said

Atlanta gave him a death glare. Silence.

"Fine, don't tell me!" she started walking way

"Lannie, wait!" Archie said "I was caught… um" he started blushing

"He was caught oogling you and your classmates during your gym class today" Herry explained, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh…well…" she stuttered. Now it was time her time to blush. "Well, I'll see you later at the Brownstone" she said, running off.

"Well, that went smoothly" Odie said

"Shut up" Archie said giving that death defying look again "See you guys after detention"

**Sorry it wasn't very long. Hope you guys liked it! R&R please **

**Love Humus and Peeta**


	6. Homework Blues

**It's summer! Finally! Enjoy the warm weather and good times with friends and family. Finally, enjoy this chapter of drabbles.**

**Note: For the purpose of this story, all the heros are in the same grade. (11th)**

**Disclaimer: ****Me no own!**

**Homework Blues**

"Ok Arch, let's go over it once more." Odie said. He arranged his glasses and sighed. Odie had been helping Archie with his math homework for 2 hours now. They had been stuck on the same question for quite a while already and Odie was getting annoyed. It was as if Archie hadn't been paying attention in class all year. Odie was almost sure Archie didn't know how to multiply or divide without a calculator.

"Let's do this!" Archie replied.

_Well, at least he has a positive attitude, Odie thought to himself._

"I'll read the problem once more." Odie peeked a quick glance over at Archie to make sure he was actually paying attention. Odie caught him making a castle out of pencils and erasers earlier. But to his surprise, the warrior was staring back at him. "Ok. A train and a car start at the same spot. The train is traveling at 60 miles per hour. The car is heading in the opposite direction at 45 miles per hour. How long will it take before they are 100 miles apart?"

"Ok... yeah... ummm... so the first thing we do is..." He looked over at Odie, as if the answer was hidden somewhere in his afro. "We have to multiply?" Archie finished, quite unsure of his answer.

"Multiply what? You have to be more specific." Odie replied gently rubbing his temples. He was clearly a helpless case.

"I don't know!" Archie sighed. "I'm helpless! You might as well give up on helping me Odie. But thanks for your help, I really appreciated it." Archie stood and started gathering his things and throwing them in his blue backpack.

"Arch no, you can't give up! We're almost done! If you stop now you'll get detention for not finishing your homework and you'll probably fail the quiz on Thursday." Odie said, almost pleading. He was actually quite set and invested in helping his friend.

Archie stopped packing his stuff. "And your point is?"

"My point is that so many detentions don't look good on college applications!"

"Who says I'm going to college?! I can go to university if I want to?" Archie defended

"Not with the grades you're getting" Odie whispered, mostly to himself.

"What did you say?" Archie asked angrily.

Sighing Odie stood up and started gathering his stuff up too. "Never mind Archie, obviously you don't care about your future."

Archie dropped his Beginners Guide To Algebra textbook with surprise. "What did you just say to me?!" Archie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Odie was insulting him?

Odie took a deep breath and replied: "I said, you don't care..."

"I know what you said Odie! It's an expression or something..." Archie cut in. He slowly started advancing towards Odie. He was extremely upset. "Don't ever talk to me like that again or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Odie teased. He was pushing Archie's limits and he knew it. But it felt so good to stand up for himself... for once.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Odie?" Archie snarled. "Always getting perfect grades without studying and never getting detention!"

"Are you serious?" Odie asked. "I work my ass off! I study, I do my homework, I help Hermes all the time and oh yeah, I save the world from a freaking titan of Time! I don't have time to do normal things like you!"

"Yeah well, I don't care."

"Wait a sec Arch. Are you jealous, of me?" Odie asked bewildered. Was Archie seriously jealous of him? Out of all people Odie should be jealous of Archie! He had it all! He was cool, popular, funny, a charmer, fast, strong and handsome. Odie on the other hand was just smart, scrawny and useless.

"Of course I'm jealous of you Odie! You have it all! You're smart, kind, generous, caring and respectful. Everything I'm not!"

Odie couldn't believe it. Archie wanted to be him? Just then, Herry stepped through the kitchen door and walked in. He had about six grocery bags dangling from each arm. "Hey Odie, hey Arch! What's up?" He said setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing." Archie replied sharply, grabbing his stuff and promptly walking out of the kitchen.

"What's got his underwear in a bunch?" Herry asked, placing the milk and a block of cheddar cheese in the fridge.

"He's freaking out a bit." That was a lie. "Ok, maybe a lot!"

"About what?" Herry replied, cookie crumbs escaping from his mouth. He had just bought the box and it was already half empty!

"Math. He barely knows anything!" Odie exclaimed. "I don't think he's going to do good on the quiz." He paused then continued. "It's almost as if he spent every class dreaming and/or thinking of other stuff instead of paying attention."

"Well he has." Herry simply replied. "He spent the whole time staring at the back of Atlanta's head or writing poems about her. He does this is practically every class!" Herry exclaimed. "I would know, I sit beside him." He added, proud of himself.

Odie didn't find this hard to believe. After all it's what he normally did around the house. Odie was sure that that was one thing he wasn't jealous of Archie for.

* * *

**And voila! This one was more dramatic than funny so tell me what you guys think! Thanks :)**

**Love Humus and Peeta **


End file.
